shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Miguel Zepeda
Miguel Zepeda is Harlee's ex-boyfriend and Cristina's father. He was abusive to Harlee up to the point that he almost killed her and Cristina. He was killed at the end of the episode "One Last Lie" when he tries to rape Harlee and she ends up breaking his neck. He is mentioned several times throughout season 2. He is portrayed by Antonio Jaramillo. History In "Fall of Man", Harlee meets with her ex, Miguel Zepeda, in prison when he calls her. He wants Harlee to find Frank Kovach, the man he thinks really killed the runaway girl he was convicted of killing. Zepeda doesn’t know that Harlee set him up. He asks to speak with his daughter, Cristina. During his time in prison, we wrote letters to Cristina Santos. Harlee says that he was her boyfriend at the time but he’s not Cristina’s father. She also tells Cristina about how Zepeda made her feel special but she also shows her photos of when Zepeda beat her. Harlee says there was another man whom she loved but left when he found out she was pregnant. Harlee claims she told Zepeda but he refused to believe it. Cristina decides she doesn’t need to read any more of Zepeda’s letters. In "Undiscovered Country", Stahl realizes that Harlee and Kovach both have a connection back to Miguel Zepeda and he and his partner visit him in jail but Zepeda stonewalls them. Stahl continues to try and figure out the connection. In "Live Wire Act", Molly goes to the DA and asks him to make a deal with Zepeda to avoid a lawsuit. He agrees. Zepeda signs a deal where he is immediately exonerated but signs away his rights to sue the city of New York. In "What Devil Do", knowing Zepeda is innocent, Molly gets him released from jail. Almost immediately he begins to follow Harlee around. Miguel is not so much interested in Harlee as he is in Cristina. When he comes to the door of the Santos’ apartment, Cristina follows her mom’s dictums and won’t interact with him. In "The Breach", Miguel tells Cristina that the bruises on Harlee in those photos are because she tripped down the stairs and that he was set up put in prison. Miguel finds out that Cristina calls Wozniak Uncle Woz and that she has for her entire life. Later, Harlee offers Miguel a “life changing” amount of money to move and leave her and Cristina alone. In "One Last Lie", Cristina runs off with Miguel. Miguel tells Harlee that Cristina called him because she was mad at her and that she’s at his mom’s. Cristina is furious when Harlee arrives but goes with her. Harlee promises Miguel $200,000 if he’ll leave Cristina alone for good. Miguel enters Harlee's home and is sitting in the kitchen with her gun. He attempts to rape her, saying first he’ll punish her and then he’ll punish Cristina. Harlee snaps his neck. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased